


For a Break that Would Make it Ok

by WolvesoftheBlueMist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Past, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesoftheBlueMist/pseuds/WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: The thing about being a wolf in a world where they’re feared is that you’re unable to live peacefully like a normal person.  It’s not that being a wolf automatically makes you evil or aggressive, but it makes you misunderstood and that causes you to be hunted. Essentially, being a wolf is nothing but a curse.Or so thought Patrick Kane at the age of ten, newly orphaned and watching the life bleed out of his family’s eyes, sirens blaring in the distance.





	1. "I See Those Tears in Your Eyes"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited to finally start this. It's been in the works for almost a year now, but it's finally begun! This is my first work, and updates will be slow, but hopefully you guys will enjoy! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, I've finally gotten an account, and likely won't post for a little while, but when I do, it'll likely be little updates, sneak peaks or stuff going on with me. Thanks!

The thing about being a wolf in a world where they’re feared is that you’re unable to live peacefully like a normal person. It’s not that being a wolf automatically makes you evil or aggressive, but it makes you misunderstood and that causes you to be hunted. Essentially, being a wolf is nothing but a curse.  
Or so thought Patrick Kane at the age of ten, newly orphaned and watching the life bleed out of his family’s eyes, sirens blaring in the distance.

Hockey makes things easier.  
Pat is thirteen and flying, puck on his stick and entire being focused on the goal he’s about to score. In those moments on the ice, Pat doesn’t have to remember; he can just devote himself towards the goal of being the best hockey player, of making it to the NHL.  
And making sure no one finds out who he is, especially his billet family, whom he’s afraid will kick him out the moment they know.

Pat is fifteen when he presents as an omega in front of his billet parents.  
For a moment, no one says anything, surprise flooding the room at the wolf ears now nestled in Pat’s hair, and Patrick bolts for the door, panicked. He makes it two feet away before he is grabbed and he let’s out a wail of fear, because oh god they’re gonna kill him too.  
“Pat, baby, sweetheart, honey it’s ok,” his billet mom says, wrapping him in a hug, and Pat lets out a sob, because that’s what his dad said right before he died. But his adoptive parents aren’t trying to kill him, his mom isn’t throwing him to the ground, his dad isn’t running for the rifle he keeps under the bed upstairs.  
They’re hugging him and telling him it’s ok which Pat doesn’t understand, because humans hate wolves, they think they’re nothing but abominations, yet here Pat is: crying and being told that he’s loved.  
It doesn’t make any sense at all.

Pat is seventeen and silent in the locker rooms.  
New laws have been passed, granting wolves equal rights, and the few moments of hope that he’d held at the news are forgotten as his teammates scoff and declare that if they met a wolf, they’d pop it’s damn head off.  
He should’ve known better than to think that being a wolf would ever be ok. His mom asks about it on the car ride home, about the tear stains on his face, but Pat shakes his head and mumbles that he’s tired and going to bed.  
He sleeps a lot now.

Pat is eighteen when he’s drafted first overall to the Chicago Blackhawks.  
For a moment he can’t breathe, his adoptive family is jumping up and down in excitement, but Pat is shocked, surely someone would’ve found out what he is by now.  
But as he makes his way onto the stage and pulls on the jersey for his new team, his NHL team, Pat thinks ‘Ok. Maybe I can do this.’

Pat is eighteen when he meets Jonathan Toews.  


Jonathan Toews is nineteen when he meets Patrick Kane for the second time.  
He’d never really forgotten the small kid who’d walked into the locker room one morning in a sweatshirt and flip flops. The kid who was silent and closed off, but never ceased to wow Jonny with his hands and talent on the ice. The kid who’s now staring at Jonny with beautiful blue eyes and a closed expression.  
For a moment neither speaks, then Patrick lowers his head and mumbles out a “Hello.”  
Jonny startles then blurts “Uh um hey.”  
The smaller boy stares at him, and Jonny thinks ‘God, I’m an idiot’, but Patrick says nothing and the two stand staring at each other in silence before Patrick shifts and says “I’m gonna go.” and slips past Jonny and out of the locker room.

Pat is eighteen when he moves in with Stan Bowman and has to tell the GM what he really is.  
He’d made sure to keep his stuff packed in case he’d have to run, but Stan stares at Pat before letting out a curse and stepping forward and crushing Pat to his chest. For a moment Pat is confused and in the next second he’s sobbing because he’d been so afraid.

Pat is eighteen when the team managers and trainers know who he is.

Pat is eighteen when he steps out onto the ice at the United Center for the first time. He allows his eyes to flutter shut, and just this once, he takes in the scent of the rink, of the fans, of his teammates. He allows himself just this once to listen with his enhanced hearing to the sound of his blades on the fresh ice, of pucks slamming off the boards as the two teams warm up. For a moment he focuses on nothing else, then Toews is skating up to him and tapping him on the shoulder.  
“Pass a puck with me,” he says.  
Pat opens his eyes and looks at the other rookie, at his expectant and waiting expression, and thinks.  
“Ok.”

Pat is eighteen and he’s a wolf in the National Hockey League.


	2. "You Can't Forget About this Mess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know," Patrick will always reply. He hasn't said 'I love you' since he was little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the introductory stages! Soon things will start to get good, but I have to set things up in the first few chapters. Please comment your thoughts, one of my favorite things about writing is seeing people's reactions. Enjoy!!

The first season doesn’t go too well. 

It’s not that Pat does bad per say, he managed to win the Calder, but though their overall performance was better, the team still didn’t make the playoffs.

The worst though was how Pat interacted with the other players; or didn’t interact. It’s not that he doesn’t like them, they’re actually pretty awesome dudes- Burish and Sharpy immediately took Pat under their metaphorical wings- but it’s hard for Pat to expose himself up to others. The last time he did something like that, his family died.

At first the other guys tried to get him to open up, but the fear of them finding out that he was a wolf terrified Pat, so he quietly accepted their acts of kindness, but didn’t reciprocate. Eventually they laid off, giving Pat space when he was silent. Every time he did answer a question Sharpy would throw his hands up and yell “He DOES speak!”. Patrick never replies to that, but sometimes the other guys will say something, either laughing along or telling Sharpy to lay off. Jonny just whacks Sharpy on the back of the head.

Jonny. Patrick doesn’t really know what to do about his relationship with Jonny. On the ice they light it up. The first time they played on a line together, Savard had watched them; gave a pensive ‘hmm’. They’d been on the same line since. Off the ice however, their relationship is rocky to say the least. Jonny is always trying to give Pat advice or bond with him or some shit like that, Pat doesn’t really know. He appreciates the fact that Jonny is trying, he really does, but he can’t risk getting close to anyone. 

It’s the scent that Pat can’t handle. Not that it’s bad or anything, Jonny has a really good scent compared to most humans, but every time it sends a weird feeling down Pat’s spine that sets him on edge. He doesn’t like not knowing why things cause his wolf to freak, so he ends up being cold to Jonny, which causes Jonny to be irritated and short with Patrick, inevitably setting them in an endless circle of misery. It doesn’t help that they room together. Even then, Jonny eventually brings Pat into his fold or whatever, and things are alright until their next dispute, with mostly silence from Patrick’s end and glaring from Jonny.

Patrick never talks about his childhood with anyone.

}-{

Savvy gets fired and Quenneville ends up being new coach. Not that big of a deal, but then Jonny gets named Captain.

It sets off Patrick’s omega; his wolf side yowling on the first day of practice that he needs to present his neck cause there’s a new alpha, and it officially freaks Pat the fuck out ‘cause he’s never felt so strongly before. He’s constantly tense and unsure about his movements, so bad that it puts his game off, and after a week Jonny corners him one day after practice.

He’s the only one in the locker room; Patrick always showers last in case his ears pop out for any random reason and gives him away. 

Anyways, Patrick’s slowly pulling on his clothes and organizing his stall. He’d just finished telling his wolf to chill the fuck out since it’d been on edge all day, so he doesn’t really notice when Jonny comes back in until he’s standing right behind Patrick and says in his Captain’s voice: “Kaner.”

Patrick whips around so fast that he loses balance and stumbles against his stall, hissing when a bruise on his side gets jabbed. Jonny’s glare lessens significantly and he looks slightly concerned. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you, I thought you heard the door.”

Patrick collects himself and shakes his head. “N-no you’re fine,” he mumbles and begins to pack his stuff more quickly. Jonny just stands silently behind him like a freak. It isn’t until Patrick has turned around and they’d spent a good twenty seconds staring at each other that Jonny speaks. 

Patrick had just begun to say that he needs to head home, when Jonny blurts out, “I’m sorry.”

For a moment Patrick just blinks because, uhh what? What was Jonny sorry for? “Um. Ok? I mean- I don’t really…” He trails off.

Jonny sighs. “Look, I know we were rookies together and I should’ve mentioned that they had offered, but I was just excited ya know? So I said yes. I should’ve asked if you’d be fine with it, but I didn’t and now things are kinda fucked up, so I’m saying sorry.”

He looks at Patrick all doe-eyed, and what the fuck? What is Jonny on? “Uh, what?”

Jonny gives him an exasperated look. “I’m talking about being named Captain? And not asking you if you were ok with it? Or at least mentioning it before it was released in press.”

Huh. Patrick’s actually surprised that’s what Jonny’s upset about. It’s kinda nice actually, but… “Look, I don’t really mind you being Captain- I don’t!” he asserts at Jonny’s sceptical look “It’s just… personal stuff ok? You’re fine, I promise.”

He makes to leave, but Jonny reaches out and grabs his arm, refusing to release even when Patrick stiffens. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

“No,” Patrick says, colder than he’d meant to. Jonny’s grip tightens.

“Kaner-” he cuts off and sighs, eyes closing. “No. No… Patrick…” and wow, Pat’s wolf really fucking likes the sound of his name falling from Jonny’s lips. “We don’t always get along and we won’t always get along, I get that, but I really want to try. I really want…” He opens his eyes and they’re soft now, gentle and pleading. “Can we at least try to be friends? Please?”

Patrick looks at him- really looks at him- and sighs. “Ok,” he whispers. “Ok.”

There’s a pause, then Jonny slowly slides his hand up Pat’s arm and curls his palm around the back of his neck, sending shivers through Pat’s body. “I’m here if you want to talk- you don’t have to, just if you want to,” Jonny murmurs. “Just say the word and I’ll listen, okay?”

Yeah, Patrick thinks. Yeah, ok.

}-{

Things definitely get better after that. Patrick starts hanging out with Jonny more, and as a result he sees more of the others. He and Jonny pull stupid jokes on each other when the team is on the road, and when they have stretch of time at home, they battle over games and Jonny helps Patrick move into his new apartment. They still have dumb arguments, Patrick thinks that they’ll never not, but things are good most of the time. 

It’s hard trying to understand Quenneville, he’s a good coach, no doubt about that, but Patrick finds it hard to understand some of the choices that he makes in the plays. Being Jonny’s winger helps a lot; they connect well and Jonny talks Patrick through some of the plays in the hotel room when they’re on the road.

Sharpy and Burs are awesome. Scratch that. The whole team is awesome. Patrick finds himself gradually relaxing around everyone as the season progresses, and even though the Hawks are knocked out of the playoffs and most of the team is beat up about that, he finds himself happier than he’d been in a long time.

His adoption/billet family calls nearly everyday. Mostly it’s Dianne, but sometimes Pat will call, and he and Patrick will sit and talk for hours. Every time they go to end the call, they ask Patrick if he’s okay, if there’s anything that they can do. He always says no. They’ve done so much for him already. When he tells Dianne that, she pauses and says “You don’t have to be on your own. We love you honey.”

“I know,” Patrick will always reply. He hasn’t said ‘I love you’ since he was little. 

}-{

Patrick should’ve known that he shouldn’t get too comfortable with the team. 

The 2009 season has just started and the team is having a dinner at Sharpy’s. Soupy is flipping rapid fire through the channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch while others argue what movie to pick. Pat is curled up on the corner of the couch dozing slightly, Jonny pressed warmly against his side. His wolf is cautious of the feeling of 'pack' emitting in the room, but more relaxed than it’d been the last two seasons.

“Holy fuck,” Soupy mutters suddenly.

Patrick blinks to attention and turns his attention to the screen where it’s sitting on a news channel and freezes when he sees the headlines.

‘COLLEGE HOCKEY PLAYER HOSPITALIZED AFTER TEAMMATES DISCOVER HE IS A WOLF’

Patrick doesn’t really hear what the others are saying, his heart is pounding in his chest and he can’t breathe. He’s horrified and wants nothing more than to flee the house, so he does. He hears someone call his name as he stumbles out the door and into his car, but he ignores them and speeds back home and curls up on his bed in a nest of blankets and pillows, senses on high frantic alert. Jonny tries to call him, but Pat stares at the screen till it stops ringing, then thumbs his phone off for the rest of the night.

He’s so fucking stupid. Yeah the guys seem cool, but they don’t know what Patrick is. Who knows if they’d react the same way as those college kids? The same way as- Patrick cuts off that train of thought and fights back tears before he resolves to bring back distance between himself and others once more. He’d learned his lesson long ago, he’s a moron to think that things could ever be different, that things could ever change.


	3. "And if Your Ghost Pulls You up High"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, username: WolvesoftheBlueMist  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Jonny immediately notices the difference in Patrick.

The first time the winger ignored him, Jonny furled his brow in confusion and stared at the white number and last name of Patrick’s jersey. He’d only asked if he’d want to go out with the guys later, but Patrick had shrugged and walked past without saying a word. For a moment Jonny stood there surprised, but eventually chalked it up to Patrick being Patrick: quiet and in his own headspace.

The only thing was that it continued.

After games, practices, or even on their own time, whenever Jonny or one of the other guys asks Patrick if he wants to join in on what they were doing, Patrick frowns and shakes his head. 

“Can’t, sorry,” he’d say.

Jonny hates it. He’d worked hard to bring Patrick out of his shell, and now that he is apparently regressing or some shit, Jonny is nervous. He doesn’t want to watch his friend close himself off again. However, everytime Jonny tries to talk to Patrick something would come in the way, whether their crazy schedules, other people, or Patrick himself. Jonny tries to wait up for Patrick every night in their hotel room, but the winger seems to have some sort of magic mental connection to Jonny and would never come in until he fell asleep.

The constant avoidance brought back the tension from before, and Jonny found himself with a short temper, one that would only ever explode when Patrick was near. It sucks, cause Jonny doesn’t want to be angry with Patrick all the time, but the younger player never speaks to anyone anymore, and the messed up dynamic causes Jonny to be even more annoyed with him.

It all comes to a head in the locker room one day after practice. Jonny is anxious because they are facing the Pens in a few days, and Patrick had seemed off all day, affecting Jonny since they’re on the same line. 

As a result, Jonny is irritated as he plods into the locker room after a conversation with Q about what the team needs to focus on before the game on Thursday. He walks by Sharpy just in time to hear Patrick deny another invitation to hang out, saying that he wasn’t really in the mood. Jonny snaps.

“Why the fuck not, huh?” he demands. 

Patrick’s head whips to him so fast, that for a split moment Jonny feels bad for startling him, but then almost immediately, the anger is back.

“Well?” he hisses.

Everyone has gone silent at this point, and behind Patrick, Sharpy is opening his mouth to speak, but Jonny barrels past him. 

“You’ve been avoiding the team ever since the season started and I want to know why.” Patrick stares up at him with wide eyes, not saying anything and Jonny grits his teeth. “NOW.”

“I-I,” Patrick stutters, his voice small.

“You might be quieter than everyone else, that’s fine, but you can’t avoid the team. You’re not higher than anyone else in this room, stop acting like it. All those messed up plays are a result of whatever is going on with you, when one person messes up, it affects everyone, ” Jonny can’t help himself. “I expected better. Do better.”

Patrick flinches and seems to curl in on himself. “Sorry.” His voice is barely a whisper in the still room, but Jonny hears it.

“‘Sorry’ doesn’t fix it, getting your act together does.” Jonny turns to his stall and ignores the glare Sharpy sends his way over Patrick. Whatever, it’s not like it’s Jonny’s fault.  _ Patrick _ was the one who made the decision to act the way he did.

But as he gets dressed and the room slowly clears, Jonny can’t help sneaking a glance at Patrick, and  _ shit. _ He hadn’t meant to make him  _ cry. _ It’s silent, but Patrick’s face is red and he has tears silently falling down his cheeks. Jon hesitates then takes a step towards his teammate. “Kaner-”

Patrick joltes away, staring up at Jonny with wide, wet eyes before grabbing his bag and fleeing the room.

_ God fucking damn it. _

Jonny stares after him and feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. “Wanna talk about it?”

Seabs. Jon sighes and feels his body lean into the older player. God, he misses the days when he was Seabs’ rookie and the only thing he had to worry about was making it to practice on time.

“Last year I thought I was ready to have the C,” Jonny looks at his shoes. “I’m not really sure I deserve it right now. I thought that maybe Patrick needed a wake up call, but I didn’t think he’d cry. I didn’t want to make him cry.”

Seabs hums, and Jonny allows himself to be steered down the halls of the UC. “Pat’s pretty sensitive. Obviously you couldn’t have known better, but I don’t think that yelling at him is the way to go.”

Jonny sighs. “I don’t get why he won't talk to us anymore- to me anymore. Did I do something wrong?”

Seabs shrugs. “I don’t know man. He’s been like this since the get together at Sharpy’s. Maybe he knows something.”

Jonny quickly makes a mental note to talk to Sharpy later. He just needs to fix things with Patrick. Easier said than done; Patrick avoids Jonny like the plague for the next few days, and by the time the team has flown to Pittsburgh and are about to step onto the ice, Jonny is at his wits end.

 

}-{

 

The days leading up to the game in Pennsylvania are hell for Patrick. After Jonny had yelled at him at the UC, Pat was terrified of facing him again. The omega inside is constantly hyper-aware of Jonny at all times, and every time the Captain walks or skates near, Patrick can feel himself shrinking down in a sign of submission; he’s barely able to stop himself from baring his throat.

To top it all off, Patrick is pissed as hell at himself for crying in front of Jonny that day. As soon as he had gotten home, he had locked himself in his bathroom and bawled his eyes out before passing out. He’d woken up on the cold tile to find that his ears had popped out, something that only ever happened when he was losing control of the wolf. Terrified, he’d called Dianne and curled up on his bed, falling asleep to the sound of her voice telling him about how the kids were excited for Thanksgiving break coming up, how she and Pat were proud of how well the Blackhawks looked this year, and asking whether or not Patrick would be busy on his birthday in half a week. The last thing he heard was his mom saying something about how she wanted him to see someone.

 

}-{

 

Patrick normally isn’t on the ice at the same time as Sidney Crosby when they play Pittsburgh. For some reason however, every time it’s his shift Crosby is there, big eyes set in his dumb Canadian face; and the part that really weirds Patrick out is the fact that Crosby seems to be focused on him. It causes Patrick and his wolf to get increasingly frustrated before everything all comes to a head.

It’s the second period, and the Hawks are up 4-1, when Patrick has the puck and is flying down the ice, before Crosby checks the ever- living daylights out of him. For a moment Patrick lays on the ice, the words ‘ _ what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck’ _ running repeat in his head. A gloved hand appears in his line of sight, and Crosby is there, holding out his hand and looking slightly apologetic. Their teammates are having a scuffle, linesmen hauling players apart, so there’s not much attention on Patrick as he bats the Pen’s hand away and scrambles to his feet.

Patrick isn’t an aggressive person, especially as a wolf, but he can feel his temper flaring viciously on account of all the past few days of absolute stress. “What the fuck?” he growls. “Seriously, what the fuck is your problem with me?”

Crosby crosses his arms and looks Patrick up and down before sighing and saying in a straight face: “You’re a wolf. An omega wolf.”

All the reasons that Patrick had lined up in his head blow out the metaphorical window at those words. How the hell does Crosby know he’s a wolf? No one else had been able to tell, there’s no way unless…

Patrick hesitates before opening his mouth slightly and scenting the air and holy shit.  _ Holy motherfucking shit. _

Crosby’s a wolf. A goddamn motherfucking  _ wolf _ .  The scent’s faint but there, not enough for Patrick to tell what dynamic Crosby is, but that’s ok because his messed up mind doesn’t need to be screwed with anymore.

‘ _ What the fuck. Holy fucking shit, what the fuck.’ _

He must be frozen for longer than he noticed, because Patrick suddenly realizes that he’s leaning heavily on motherfucking Crosby, who has two hands on him holding him up ‘ _ what the fuck dude don’t touch a wolf who isn’t in your pack’ _ and a trainer is holding a towel to his head asking what’s wrong what hurts, but Patrick can’t answer because someone knows, someone he hasn’t told knows he’s a wolf and he’s gonna be hunted just like mom and dad and Jess, Jackie, Erica and he can’t he can’t he can’t.

Belatedly Patrick acknowledges he’s being led off the ice, but he’s shaking so hard in fear that he can’t comprehend what’s being said to him.

 

}-{

 

He stays in the medical room, laying on a table and staring at a wall for the rest of the game. At some point he hears Jonny- he’s always aware of Jonny- demanding that he needs to see Patrick and ask what happened. The trainers seem to think that Patrick’s freak out is wolf related (correct) and are refusing to let Jonny in, keeping Patrick’s nature a secret as agreed.

The game ends with a win for the Hawks, and though Patrick is still freaking out internally, there’s not much anyone can do. The locker room is quiet, and Patrick refuses to look at anyone; he doesn’t want to see their confused and searching eyes.

After the team has cleared out and are waiting outside for the bus, Patrick tries to ignore Jonny’s lazer glare that is locked on him..

“What the hell happened Kaner?” Sharpy asks, walking over.

“Nothing,” Patrick insists. “It was just a hard hit and I was winded.”

Sharpy frowns. “You went pretty pale there dude. Are you sure it wasn’t-”

“Kane!”

Shit.  _ Shit. _

Crosby is standing by the building, hands in his pockets and looking expectantly at Patrick. Most of the team heard him call out and are staring at the Pens player, some with confusion, some with surprise. Patrick can practically hear Jonny seething. Beside him, Sharpy stiffens, almost protectively. It’s pointless. Patrick heaves a sigh and walks over to the Pen’s captain who tilts his head and leads Patrick out of earshot of the others.

“What the fuck do you want Crosby? Trying to out me?”

Crosby blinks, obviously surprised at the venom in Patrick’s tone. “Uh, no? It’s just, I didn’t ever think you were wolf. It kinda shocked me. I didn’t mean to make it harder on you, so… sorry.”

Patrick arches a brow. “It’s hockey. It’s not supposed to be easy dude.”

Crosby shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t make you uncomfortable; you didn’t come back out.”

Patrick frowns. “You didn’t  _ make _ me do anything.”

Crosby visibly relaxes and Patrick thinks _ oh. _ “Are- are you an alpha?” Because seriously, wouldn’t that just be the icing on the cake, and it’s not like the guys can hear Patrick and Crosby’s conversation anyways.

The other wolf flushes and nods,  _ jesus fuck _ . “It’s rude to boss omegas around, right?” And  _ wow _ . After years of isolating himself from other wolves, Patrick thought he’d have no concept of dynamics and wolf rules and all that shit, but Crosby is really beating him on that front. 

“Isn’t it in the job description of an alpha to boss people around?” he asks.

“Did you want me to boss you around?” Crosby replies, and yeah fuck that. Something that Patrick promptly tells to the other wolf who snorts. “I have no interest in bossing you around; it’s just you seemed kinda upset and alone which bothered the hell out of my alpha, and even though no one else knows about me, I thought… maybe… us wolves could stick together?”

Patrick stares at Crosby surprised. He wasn’t expecting that. And, okay, as long as Crosby doesn’t expect Patrick to become his mate or some shit, he’s astonishingly fine with keeping in touch.

 

}-{

 

It’s only later, after they’ve exchanged phone numbers and the team is on the plane back to Chicago, that Patrick realizes how comfortable he was with the other wolf, something he’d never imagined would happen with anyone.


End file.
